Dishonesty doesn't suit you
by Biffy
Summary: “Granger” a drawling voice whispered “Please don’t even bother denying your attraction to me.” Can the romance between the Goody-two-shoes and the bad guy ever end well? Dramione story. Rated M for future lemons.


**My first Harry Potter FanFic, I hope you enjoy. Please give it a chance, maybe it'll suprise you.**

**Please review if you read it.  
**

* * *

Oh no I'm so late, I can't believe I over slept.

Throwing my uniform on and tugging a comb through my knotty hair I had to scold myself for oversleeping, it's so unlike me. I grabbed my bag and raced out of the door of the head boy and head girl dormitory. The sound of my shoes hitting the stone floor echoed in the silence of the empty halls of Hogwarts. I finally reached my classroom and burst through the door.

The whole class instantly turned to stare at me, great, oh and look; Harry and Ron didn't save me a seat.

"Miss Granger, I suppose you have a plausible reason for your lateness." Professor McGonagall asked as several students around the classroom snickered at my blatant dishevelled appearance.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I over slept, my alarm didn't…" I began but got cut off

"I don't have time for excuses Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor and Detention tonight with me. I must say I'm surprised, maybe your title of head girl isn't appropriate." She shook her head in disapproval as I took the last empty seat at the back of the classroom next to Pansy Parkinson. I think we're going to be best friends…

The class seemed blurred to me, usually I pay complete attention and make almost feverish notes on everything the Professor says however today I felt out of sorts. I couldn't help my eyesight drifting to the back of the shocking white mess of hair in front of me that belongs to Draco Malfoy. Possibly the most undesirable, despicable, nightmare of a man and I refuse to accept that he is head boy and I must stay in the same common room as him. Just me and him, alone, for the majority of the time. The idea makes my stomach twist in to painful knots.

"Back off Granger." Pansy hissed in my ear, I turned to her in confusion.

"What exactly do you mean?" I whispered back

"Draco's mine, he wouldn't look twice at you, filthy goody-two-shoes mud blood." her eyes narrowed in to tiny slits and her mouth curled up in to a snarl, she looked absolutely feral, so much so that I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Are you honestly considering that I would have any feelings for Draco other than pure disgust?" I hissed back smirking at her enraged expression.

"Granger" a drawling voice whispered "Please don't even bother denying your attraction to me." Draco, his voice sent shivers down my spine as I turned towards him, he reached over and ran the back of his hand softly down my cheek to my neck "dishonesty doesn't suit you" He turned back round just as Professor McGonagall announced the end of class and Pansy actually growled, everyone started filing out of the classroom speaking loudly to their friends and I was left with my mouth hanging open in shock at the way Draco just addressed me.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Ron and quickly composed myself

"Morning Ronald" I answered cheerfully smiling at my absurdly tall ginger friend, freckles took over his whole face and the goofy grin that was usually plastered across his face was twisted in to a look of confusion, I stood up and wrapped my arm around his and Harry's and lead the way out of the classroom to our next.

"We're sorry about the seating arrangement Mione, we tried to save you a seat but McGonagall wasn't having any of it." Harry said sympathetically "It's horrid that you have to sit with the Slytherin lot."

"Its fine Harry, I think I can look after myself" I chuckled as we entered the dungeons on our way to Potions class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as all I could think about was the tingle on my cheek at the contact with Draco's hand and how his voice made my legs feel weak. This isn't right, I hate Malfoy, he's a worm and a snake and he's Harry's enemy.

I guess it's easy to fall for the bad guy, but how am I going to ignore the feelings he makes me feel.

I glance up from my desk in my last lesson and instantly my gaze locks with his, his storm grey eyes seemed alive and intense as they stared in to mine. My mind went hazy when all of a sudden I heard the slam of someone's hand on a desk. Flinching I stared upwards, breaking Draco's gaze and looking up at Snape's angry expression curled up bitterly.

"Granger, is there something about Draco you find especially interesting today?" His snarled at me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as everyone turned to stare at me for the second time today.

"No… I-I don't… S-sorry" I muttered wringing my hands together

"Well Miss Granger, why then were you staring so intently at his face?" he asked, he was clearly enjoying the embarrassment I was going through.

I turned to where Draco was sat again and him and his moronic friends were practically falling off their chairs in laughter, he's such an idiot.

"It's just; I was wondering how such a small head holds such a large ego sir." I snapped earning a few chuckles of my own from my classmates.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, what a bad start Granger." Snape snapped at me before turning and stalking off.

After my detention, which was to help Hagrid plant these huge ugly plants in the rain, I slowly dragged myself to my common room, soaking wet through and dreading the confrontation with Malfoy that was bound to happen. I muttered the password and pushed my way in to the common room throwing my bag on the floor.

"Granger" Draco's voice was husky and deep making my legs turn to jelly as I looked up meeting his gaze, I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged out of my cloak revealing my wet shirt and skirt.

"Malfoy" I replied starting to walk past him when I felt his hand grab my arm stopping me from going any where.

"Mine" he growled, his eyes travelling up and down my body, his hand ran down my back to the curve of my bum where his hand froze. His eyes wide as they stared in to mine,

"Malfoy… What're you…" my question was cut off by his lips crashing in to mine, my mind was screaming in protest begging me to try and push him off but my hands had a very different idea as they tangled themselves in to his hair tugging slightly earning a low growl from him.

His arms snaked their way around my waist holding me close to him as his lips left mine and made their way to my neck, nipping softly all the way down to my collar bone. My breathing was erratic and uncontrolled as his kisses became needier.

"Draco" I moaned softly and immediately he pushed me away staring at me in horror. "I'm sorry Draco; I… don't know what happened…" I whispered

He turned and sprinted up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. I picked up my bag and cloak and made my way to my room.

As I lead in bed staring at the ceiling I couldn't help the tears rolling down my cheeks, how could I have let all of this happen? If I hadn't over slept I wouldn't be in this situation. I hugged my pillow as I cried silently and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
